The Great War
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Bowser is defeated. He lowers to one knee and admits it to Mario. But tells him what Princess Toadstool has done to the Mushroom Kingdom.


Bowser fell to a knee and looked at the ground. He was panting, his last encounter with Mario was too much for him, but this time his rival had allowed him a few final words. Mario stood and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked. "You usually make some sort of exit, falling off the castle just to come back and kidnap the princess again later."

Bowser sighed and stood up. He stared down at Mario with a forbidding glare. "Ah, I'm too old for this old song and dance." He said. "I've had too many misfortunes."

Mario stared up at dragon and sighed. "So why do you do this?" He asked. "What can you possibly gain from going against the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Bowser stared down at Mario and chuckled. "Do you promise not to kill me while I show you?" He asked.

Mario nodded. Bowser slammed his foot on the ground and a button rushed up. He pressed it and him and Mario were shot up into the sky on a platform. After a few seconds they were looking over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser raised his hand and smiled.

"Beautiful." Bowser said. "Isn't she."

Mario nodded and looked out as well. "It has it's bad qualities but it's not a bad place to live."

Bowser smiled. "I know." He said. "I've lived her for longer than Princess Toadstool. Her name is fitting, assuming her goal."

Mario looked up at him as he listened.

"I saved most of the people who have fallen victim to her tyranny." Boswer continued. "And all I could do stop them from dying a horrible public execution."

"The princess told me that they were evil." Mario said. "I only trusted her word."

Bowser chuckled again. "You were the first one to best me. Then the King Boo." He said. "Nobody else has. The only difference between you two was that he bested me on his own accord for the hell of it. You were charmed by a beautiful woman. I don't blame you. But I still hate you."

"I am sorry for my misunderstanding." Mario said. "If I had known I wouldn't have killed all of your children."

"And that is why I hate you." Bowser said. "Jr. is the only one that I have left. Before she sent you Toadstool kidnapped and publicly executed my wife. So I took some of her kingdom and turned them into the blocks that would give you coins and powers."

Mario sighed. "I am so sorry." He said. "What can I do to make it up to you? I feel in debt to you now."

Bowser turned away from Mario. "There is nothing that you can do to make it up to me. But to pay off a debt I want you to leave me here, let me recuperate my army, and then never side with that damned Princess again." He responded.

Mario nodded. A tear started to fall from his eyes. "I can do that." He said. He jumped down from the platform as Bowser started to lower it. "Live happily with Jr."

Bowser nodded. "Love your brother a bit more than you do as well." He said.

Mario nodded as well.

Bowser Jr. ran past Mario. Mario watched him pass by and looked at the union of father and son. "Papa!" He yelled, he was obviously crying. "You didn't die!"

Bowser caught his son and held him up. "And Mario has agreed to not fight against us anymore." He said.

Bowser Jr. hugged his father. "I'm so happy!" He said. "Thank you Mario!"

Mario nodded again and turned away to start his long walk back to the castle. This time Peach wasn't kidnapped. It was an order, more so a favor for a favor scenario. He was feeling bad about what he had done. Soon enough he got back to the castle.

Peach was standing at the top of the staircase. "Did you do it?" She asked.

Mario looked away from her. "No." He said. "I didn't."

Peach sighed. "And why didn't you do this?" She asked.

"I realized who you were." Mario told her. "I can't work with you anymore. My hands have too much blood on them."

"What?!" Peach said.

"You knew that he turned your people into those blocks. Yet I destroyed them to get to you. And when you came with me you destroyed them yourself. You knew that you were murdering your own people." Mario responded.

Peach sighed. "I suppose that you talked to him, didn't you?" She said.

Mario nodded and looked up at her with an angry expression.

"Then I suppose you found out the truth." Peach responded. "I wanted to wipe out what bowser calls him Goomba. He saved them and turned against me so I want him dead."

Mario sighed he turned around and started to leave. "A storm is coming. He has an army, and so will I. Prepare your forces adequately." He walked off with his hands in his pockets and swore vengeance on he for what she had done.


End file.
